


human and witch

by planetundersiege



Series: Lumity Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lumity Week 2020: Day 2: Swap AUEveryone admired her, especially Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739338
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	human and witch

Luz Blight was known through most of the boiling isles. She was a human, that had ended up there without anyone knowing how, and had quickly been adopted into the Blight family, one of the most influential families in the entire realm. And the girl had quickly made a name for herself, because she, a human, could do magic.

At first, none had expected her to, especially when her big siblings Emira and Edric began to learn it, but soon, she discovered her own way of casting spells with glyphs, and it worked just as fine as the normal way of spellcasting, the she couldn’t do without the magic bile in her heart. She managed to enroll at Hexside, and quickly rised and became the top of her class, studying abomination magic, with a goal to become part of the emperor’s coven.

Everyone admired her, especially one young witch named Amity.

She had grown up an orphan on the streets, and never had the chance to learn magic or attend Hexside like she wanted too, until she met the infamous Eda the owl lady that quickly took her in as her own witch apprentice. At first, Eda never taught her any spells, but rather made her do chores, until she one day met Luz and they began to have a brawl. Eda taught her a few spells, the next always being more amazing than the last, until the two girls began to duel.

The duel had been a fiasko, both of their mentors making them cheat, and in the end Amity was the one comforting Luz in a corner. The human was crying.

“You don’t understand, I’m a human and I have to work ten times as hard as anyone else to do the same thing, I can’t even do proper magic but i have to go on magic adventures to find these glyphs. And people still don’t take me seriously because of what I was born as, I’m a Blight, and there’s so much pressure. I’m so sorry for treating you the way I did, I was a jerk.”

That conversation was the start of something new, since Luz finally opened up after years of repressing her emotions, doing her best to be the best, and Amity listened to her. She would never understand the struggle of being a human witch, but she would do her best to do so.


End file.
